Bad Blood
by Kay-zzee
Summary: A new system is being tested. Its goal? To keep teens out of Juvie. Its guinea pigs? The BAU. Each agent will have a teenage delinquent living with them for the next 6 months, but are these kids really as bad as their files make them out to be? *SYOC Closed* *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Okaaay, I had an Idea for a new story, it's a Syoc, so please do, I'll take the first ones, aslong as they have enough information for me to go off of,** ** _and will only accept through PM_** **. Please send it in as the name and story as subject so it's easier for me.**

 **Also, because I've already have a few people trashing the story (Before its started)... 1. It's fanfiction, leave me alone. 2. this would never happen in real life. 3. Your entiled to your own opinions, but no need t be so mean about them (It makes me feel bad)**

I'm using my favourite team so sorry if that upsets you.

Everyone will have a kid assigned to them.

Hotch- Audrey Kessinger

Rossi-Natalia Santangelo

Morgan- Kennedy Williams

Reid- Eleonora Oberlin

JJ- Sterling Greyson

Emily- Bethany Rijan

Garcia- Deryn Cromwell


	2. Chapter 2

**General P.O.V**

"BAU A team, can I have you all in the conference room now," Section Chief Strauss calls as she walks through the bullpen, and across the catwalk, knocking on the doors of Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi.

As the six agents and technical analyst sit down at the round table, Strauss sighs and folds her arms.

"I've just spoken to the director, and he has given me orders for you. A new scheme is being tested out, with you. Next week, seven teenagers will arrive in Virginia. For the next six months these teenagers are your responsibility, all of you will have one living with you, make sure they don't die,"

"With all respect chief Strauss, we work in the field, with _serial killers,_ it's not practical," David Rossi tells her.

"We're not babysitters," Derek Morgan says his eyebrows raised.

"These kids are on the road to juvenile detention, you're in charge of making sure they don't end up there,"

"Wait, so they are not only teenagers, they are criminals?" Emily Prentiss exclaims

"I can't have a criminal in my house, I have a son," Jennifer Jareau adds on.

"It's non negotiable, it came from the higher ups, I put all these points across, the director wouldn't budge," Strauss tells them, leaning on the desk.

"So, we don't have a choice," Spencer Reid asks.

"No, the files are getting sent through today, so I'm afraid you're all going to have to accept it, I'll make sure you two with kids don't get anyone violent,"

"Thank you Chief," Aaron Hotchner says standing up and going to the front of the room.

"When the files get through we will meet back here and go over everything, I assume travel information will be giving to us as well?"

"Yes, I will be in touch when the files arrive,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter, so you can get a little bit of info on the kids before they arrive and hopefully clear up some questions**

"Conference room," Hotch shouts walking through the bullpen, and gaining the attention of his hard-work team.

As the all settle into their seats, Hotch passes out folders with their names stuck on the front.

"Strauss just gave me these, it's the profiles of the teenergers coming next week, I figured we could all see what we were getting into," he says as he slides into the empty seat, folder in hand.

"Eleonora Kimber Oberlin, 16, vandalism and trespassing." Reid says, skimming through the file.

"Kennedy Williams, 15, Theft, Grand Theft, Breaking and Entering, Accessory in Murder, Accessory in Kidnapping. Two trips to juvie," Morgan mutters, leaning back in his chair with raised eyebrows.

"Accessory in Murder?"

"That's what it says,"

"Holy crap," JJ mumbles, picking up her file. "Sterling Greyson, 15, fraud and computer crimes."

"Natalia Santangelo, 16, Assault, obstruction to justice, assaulting a police officer," Rossi drops his folder in front of him after reading it.

Prentiss pipes up next, reading of the page in front of her. "Bethany Rijan, 14, Destruction of property, Assult, Assult of a police officer, vandalism, trespassing."

"Deryn Cromwell, 16, Breaking and Entering, Attempted Hacking," Garcia says holding up her file.

"Audrey Kessinger, 16, Possession of drugs, possession of drugs with the intent to sell, prostitution," Hotch says, standing up again. "That's all of them, I spoke with Strauss and the director and learnt all of their orders, They all arrive about the same time on Monday, so we have 3 days until they get here, when they do we will bring them back here and go over everything, in the meantime, we need to clear desks in the bullpen, Garcia and Rossi you need to clear a space in your office, we are being giving a laptop for each of them, and they have all been signed up for a homeschooling website, when we travel they will come with us, doing school work while we work, Garcia you are also traveling with us, if we're all out on the field I'm afraid you will need to keep an eye on all 7 of them, medical files are in their, familiar yourself with yours, as you are in charge of their well being for the next 6 months. Any questions?"

"Why do I get the murderer?" Morgan asks jokingly.

"She won't be that bad, or she would of been in jail," Hotch tells him seriously.

"You could take on a little girl anyway chocolate thunder,"

"Okay, anything else, or shall we make room for the delinquents?" Rossi asks standing up.


	4. Chapter 4- The Arrivels

**Please Review let me know what you think**

"I don't know about this," Morgan says from where he's standing against the wall.

"We don't have a choice, they are all going to be in Virginia in the next half an hour," Hotch tells him calmly, his eyes on the arrival board. "Have you all gotten rooms for them sorted out?"

The whole team make affirmative noises.

"Well that's the flight from Alabama landed, I can't remember who was on it though," Garcia says from where she is standing next to Morgan.

"That would be Bethany," Prentiss grumbles out, looking down at the file in her hand.

"She knows where we are right?"

"We told all the families the same thing last week, we would be outside security check, in FBI jackets, were not hard to miss." Rossi mumbles.

"There are actually around 2,000 people here at anytime, and seeing as we are only 7 of them, they could miss us, around 30 people a year get lost…"

Reid gets cut up as a short girl walks her, her light brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and she is wearing dark blue baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt and red unzipped jumper, a pair of headphones around her neck and a backpack slung over her shoulder. She has a deep purple scar going across her left cheek, which looks to be years old.

"Hey, are you Bethany?"

She nods, a look of disdain crossing her face.

"Okay, I'm Emily, you're going to be staying with me, will we go get your bags?"

Emily walks of with the young brunette, shooting a look at her team over her shoulder.

"Well that's one out of 7 here," Hotch says, " And the flight from New York has landed,"

"Thats mine," Rossi says, pushing himself of the wall.

Within minutes a girl of average height,with a loose brown braid falling to the middle of her back, wearing light blue skinny jeans and a pale green t-shirt, a dark blue satchel over her shoulder.

"Natalia?"

"Yeah," She says, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Okay, I'm David Rossi, you'll be staying with me, will we go find your suitcases?"

She nods, raising her eyebrows at him.

Without them realising another girl approached the group while they were talking with Natalia, and reaches out, tapping JJ on the shoulder, causing her to spin around.

"Ummm, hello, I'm looking for Penelope Garcia,"

A girl of average height stands there, her brown hair falling to her shoulders, making her pale skin stand out. Wearing blue jeans, a simple green baggy sweatshirt and red converse, she looks like an average teen.

"That would be me, you must be Deryn, pleasure to meet you, will we go find your suitcase munchin?"

Deryns eye's widening at the bubbly blonde standing in front of her, and seems to sink into herself slightly.

"4 more," Morgan says still leaning against the wall.

"And all their planes are scheduled to arrive in the next 10 minutes, so we will be back in the BAU in about an hour," Reid comments from where he is sitting on a lowered wall.

"Reid, that's the passengers from the Ohio plane coming through now," Hotch says, his eyes scanning the crowd.

Reid gets up, walking closer to the group.

A shorter blonde walks up to him, her hair falling in messy waves to her waist, sporting a pale blue circle skirt, with an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over a white tank top. The top of white polka dot socks show over her red below knee boots.

The others watch them talk for a moment before disappearing towards baggage claim.

"Okay se we're just waiting on the Los Angeles flight, which has just landed, and then the flight from new york, because it's a layover from Boston so two of them are on it." Morgan states.

As he's talking a boy of small statue walks up to them, his slightly messy black hair framing his face.

He is dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with a pin striped vest and black high top converse. He is also spouting a set of silver cuffs on each wrist.

"Hey, are you Sterling?" JJ asks stepping forward.

"Yeah," He replied, sounding bored.

"Okay, let's go get your bags shall we,"

The next 5 minutes are filled with Reid sprouting facts about airports and Hotch half listening before the last flight lands. As the passengers come out of security checks two young girls walk up to them, one pale with blonde wavy hair sitting around her hips, dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose white blouse, combat jacket and a pair of combat boots. The other is olived-skinned, with chest length dark brown hair, that has been curled, dressed in a dark red tight skirt, that goes mid thigh, and a navy blouse, along with a black leather jacket. Wearing a pair of round black sunglasses, she looks very well put together.

"Hello, are one of you Kennedy?" Morgan asks, pushing himself off the wall.

"That would be me," The blonde says lifting her hand slightly.

"Which would make you Audrey?" Hotch asks glancing at the brunette.

"Yep,"

"Okay, we will go find your bags and meet with the rest of the team back at the office." Hotch tells them heading in the direction of baggage claim.

As they head outside with the suitcases, they can see the rest of the team, along with their teenagers standing at the cars, while two of the teens smoke. Audrey pulling out a packet from her bag.

As they approach the group, they can hear read rattling off statistics of smoking, although it isn't very effective, seeing as Bethany has her headphones back over her ears, and Natalia doesn't even seem to be listening.

While standing their a small meow catches the attention of Hotch and Morgan, and looking towards the sound they see a carrier sitting at Deryn's feet, who is looking down awkwardly.

As the three girls finish smoking, they chuck the buds.

"Okay, will we head back to the office?" Rossi asks , leaning twirling the keys to his SUV.

"Yeah, lets go,"

As they all get into the designated SUV's they begin the half an hour drive back to the office.

If you were to switch among the four SUV's you would find the same situation in all of them, the radio being the main sound, with the agents trying to make some type of conversation, all seven teens doing their own thing. Bethany and Kennedy both in the back of one of them, with Bethany listening to her music through her headphones, Kennedy focusing on something on her phone. In another SUV is Reid and JJ, with Sterling, who is focusing on the rodent in the travel cage with him, and Eleonora, who is sitting with a sketching pad on her lap.

Another SUV holds Garcia and Rossi, Natalia who is reading something on her phone, and Deryn, with her sole focus on the cat in the cage in front of her. In the last SUV Hotch rides with Audrey, who is staring out the window, her leg bouncing slightly.

When they finally arrive at the FBI headquarters, they head up to the 5th floor, heading into the conference room.

The seven teens settle into the seats at the table, while the agents stand at the front of the room.

"Okay, you have all met who you are staying with, now we need to go over some conditions. 1. We have set you all up an online schooling account, when we get into the office tomorrow, you will all get a laptop, and you need to sit some tests, which will set you at the appropriate level. 2. We don't want any violence, or lawbreaking while you're hear, anything serious will get you a one way ticket to juvenile detention. 3. All of you need to meet with the units psychiatrist every second week, as part of the program, we have the relevant information for your first appointment. 4. We travel all over the country, if we go somewhere, you need to come with us. When we go, you will all stay into the station, no wandering off, you need to be with one of us at all times." Hotch says, his face emotionless as usual.

"What if we need to pee? Because I don't need my handheld to do that," Bethany says, from where she is slouched down in her seat.

"Within reason of course, you can go some place as long as it is close, so the break room, and the bathroom, you can go to yourself." JJ says quickly.

"Now, can we all please get your numbers, and you need to add all of our numbers on, so we can all get in contact if needed."

Numbers are exchanged quickly, and they get given a quick tour of the office, all of them being informed where their desks are for the next day.

"Okay, you have all had a long day of travelling, so we shall finish for the day, so you can all get settled in, and I will see you all tomorrow at 9. Audrey give me a minute to get somethings and we will head out if you take a seat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long was waiting on a few bits of information about some of the characters.** **Hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Prentiss POV**

The ride back to my convo is silent, Bethany wearing her headphones and staring out the window moodily. What have I gotten myself into.

Shutting of the engine in the parking garage I tap Bethany's shoulder slightly to gain her attention, and watch as she jumped back and looks at me with wide scared eyes, which she quickly covers back to her unimpressed gaze, pushing her headphones back down around her neck.

"We're here, I'll grab your suitcase, and we can head up."

She opens the door without replying, and swings her backpack over her shoulder, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket she waits by the car.

Waiting near the car as she finishes, as she can't smoke in the elevator.

As we enter my apartment, I give her a quick tour, letting her drop her bags in the spare room, before going back downstairs.

"First things first, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking Chinese?"

"Sure " she mumbles back, sitting in the corner of the sofa. Handing her the menu, she looks over it quickly, "Chicken Chow Mein," she spits out, holding the menu in my direction.

After ordering food, I sit down on the chair in my living room.

"Okay, you got the main team rules when we were at the office, but I have a few of my own. Don't destroy my house, I don't know what it meant in vandalism, but don't do it in my house. Because you have a few things for assault on your record as well, we are going to go to the training gym at the headquarters, work out whatever anger you have in you, if you need to smoke, open the window, and stand next to it. Now with addition to what was said today, your first appointment with the shrink is tomorrow at 11, and you also need to pack a few outfits into a bag to go incase we get called into a case any questions?"

"I think you covered everything," She says bitterly, taking her cigarette packet out of her pocket and walking over to the window. As she opens it a black ball of fur jumps in through the window, causing Bethany to jump back against the wall, sending out a small squeal.

"It's just Sergio, it's fine," I say quickly, leaning down I scoop him up into my arms, looking at her.

She seems to have pressed herself into the wall, and glances at the cat in my arms multiple times.

"Do you not like cats?"

"I've never had a cat, or any animal, so not really no,"

"Seriously? Even when you were little?"

"It's not exactly something you can take with you from home to home," She says with a hint of aggression in her voice.

"Oh right," As I say this the door goes, signaling the arrival of our food.

 **Morgan POV**

"And the kitchen," I say, finishing the tour of the house. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I honestly don't care," She says sounding bored.

Turning around I open the fridge, and look through the context. Before turning back to her.

"Do you like burgers?"

"Sure,"

"I want my watch back on the table when I turn back around," I advise her, turning on the grill.

"Your first appointment with the psychiatrist is tomorrow at 12. As for rules when it comes to me. No stealing, no breaking in to anywhere, definitely no killing anyone," I say flipping the burgers.

"I was actually only an accessory, I didn't kill anyone,"

"None of that either then, no kidnapping anyone,"

"Again, I was an accessory,"

"Just don't do anything you shouldn't," I tell her finally, dropping the burger in front of her.

She ignores me, and we eat in silence. After washing the dishes I head into the living room, turning on the TV. Kennedy is in the chair in the corner, her legs tucked underneath her and a book in her hands.

"What you reading,"

"A book,"

"What book?" This girl is trying to test my patience.

"Bel Ami,"

"What's it about?"

"An Ex-military guy who gets a job in journalism and cheats his way up the ranks,"

"Sounds interesting."

"It would be if I got a chance to read it," She snaps snidely.

"Sorry."

Kennedy sits there in silence, reading the book in front of her, paying no attention to me what's so ever, a permanent look of hatred on her face.

 **Reid POV**

"Obviously it isn't a large apartment, but the bathroom is in here, I've set up this room for you, and you can see the kitchen from here," I say quickly as me and Eleonora stand in the living room.

"Kay."

"I can't cook so we can order in for tea, what do you want?"

"I don't care,"

Going into the kitchen I pull out all the menu's before settling on pizza, and order it. As I go back into the living room, I see Eleonora going through the drawers of my desk in the corner.

"What are you doing Eleonora?"

"Only my Grandma calls me Eleonora, it's Nora to everyone else. You like to read don't you, all you have is books, there's hundreds of them, lining that wall, in your bag, in your desk,"

"Why are you going through my things?"

"Because I want to see who I'm living with," She states as though it was obvious.

"You can't just go through everyone's things, it's a violation of their privacy,"

"People only care if they are trying to hide something, what you hiding ,"

"Nothing, please stop going through my things, I ordered a couple of pizzas for tea, if you want to go have a shower or anything you know where the bathroom is,"

She gets up, heading for the bathroom, and as I hear the shower turn on, I pull out my phone, sending a text to the team.

An hour later, we have finished dinner, and I pull out a few files for work, as Nora opens her bag, pulling out a multitude of pens, and a plain white t-shirt, that has been drawn on, opening a pen, she begins to scribble on it more.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking on mars. What does it look like i'm doing?" She replied, a hint of disdain in her voice.

I leave her alone after that, and her phone goes off shortly after it, mom lighting up the caller Idea, she takes the call into her room, and comes back an half hour later, looking slightly better.

 **JJ POV**

As we enter the house, I hear Will and Henry chattering in the dining room, and turning the corner see them leaning over a piece of paper drawing on it.

"Hey boys,"

"Mommy!" The small blonde shouts throwing himself at my legs, as Will kisses my cheek.

"This is Sterling, Sterling this is my husband Will and son Henry. Will there is a cage in the back of my car, can you bring it in and put it in Sterling's room please,"

He nods, heading out, and Henry runs back over to the table, grabbing the paper he was drawing on before handing it to Sterling. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see _Welcome Sterling_ drawn atop the top in Will's careful handwriting, with the rest of the page decorated in Henry's messy drawings.

"Oh thank you," Serling says with a small smile, holding onto it with one hand and the carrier with the albino rat in the other.

"What's that?" Henry asks, his attention caught by the animal digging at the side of the carrier.

"This is Pluto, he's a rat," Sterling says quietly.

"That's the cage upstairs, Jay,"

"Alright, I'll take you on a quick tour, and then you can get Pluto set up," I tell Sterling.

As we are in the guest room where Sterling will be staying, I go over a few ground rules, "Also because you have a record of computer crimes, Garcia is going to put some restriction on your electronics tomorrow, so if you can bring them with you tomorrow that would be good,"

"Whatever," His walls have gone back up, I was hoping after the way he acted with Henry he would keep that attitude but apparently not.

"And you first appointment with the team's psychiatrist is tomorrow at 9,"

"I don't need to see a shrink," He says stubbornly.

"It's one of the conditions of the program, so I'm afraid you don't have a choice," I tell him calmly, before leaving.

I go back up an hour later, and knocking on the open door see Sterling sitting on the bed with Pluto running loose next to him.

"Ummm.. Dinners ready, If you want to wash up and come down stairs."

Grabbing Pluto he places him back into his cage before heading to the bathroom.

 **Garcia POV**

As soon as I open the door of my apartment, Deryn sets down the carrier in her hands and pulls open the door on it, a small grey tabby cat coming out, and nuzzling up to her legs. She scoops up short haired tabby and pulls her into her chest, scratching her head.

"Okay, that cat is adorable, um, this is the main room, the kitchen is there, this is my room, you're room is through that door, and the bathroom is their. I didn't want to call you out in front of everyone, but because you have hacking and cyber crimes on your criminal record, I need to put restrictions on your electronics, so can you please give them to me and I'll do that now,"

She hands me her phone and a tablet from her bag, and placing the cat down on the sofa, she opens the suitcase and pulls out a laptop.

"Thank you, after this I'll make dinner, I think i have chicken pasta and stir-fry, any in particular?"

"Ummm…. Pasta," She says quietly, going back to the cat.

"Okay, so what's your cat's name?"

"Marlene,"

Deryn sits on the couch, with Marlene on her lap, not saying anything except from a few small whispers to her furry friend, while I put programming onto her electronic devices.

Handing them back to her, and heading to the kitchen, I pull out the makings of pasta, and begin to cook, keeping an eye on he young brunette in my living room. She doesn't move, except to open her laptop, leaning it on the sofa arm next to her, as their is still a cat sitting in her lap.

"Oh before I forget, your first appointment with Jane, the psychologist, is tomorrow at 2," I yell through from where I'm standing, seeing her nod at me slightly.

My phone alerts me of a text and pulling it open I see it's from Reid, _**This girl is going through all my things.**_

I send him a quick text back. _**Weird. Mine wont talk.**_

As I put the plate on the table in front of her she closes the top of her laptop, and slides it under the the table,putting the plate on the arm instead, as we finish she gives a piece of chicken to Marlene, before heading into the kitchen and washing her plate, and pulls out a bowl and pouch of cat food.

"Where should I put this?"

"Anywhere sweetheart,"

 **Hotch POV**

Pushing open the front door, I let Audrey go in first.

"Daddy!" Jack throws himself into my legs, before turning slightly, his gaze on Audrey.

"Hey buddy, this is Audrey, remember I said she was going to be staying with us for a little while? Audrey, this is my son, Jack,"

She nods at him slightly, before looking around, "where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right," I tell her motioning the right way, before she stalks off, her purse clutched tightly in her hands.

While Jack tells me about his day I begin warming up the dinner Jessica made while she was here, checking the clock every so often. Audrey comes back in after 20 minutes and drops into one of the chairs at the table, phone in hand.

"Jack go watch TV for a minute please," I say before turning to Audrey as he leaves, "As well as meeting with the therapist, you will need to see a addiction specialist every week, you will be with us at all times so there will be no chance for you to get your hands on illegal substances, I hope you're ready for that, because even if you do have some with you, which im hoping you don't, because I don't want drugs in my house, but if you do, they will soon run out. No sexual activity, not that you would really get a chance. I already said this today, but no violence in this house, I have a son, you're meeting with the therapist is tomorrow at 1, any questions,"

"When did you get a stick up your ass, are you always so intense," She mumbles, not looking up from her phone.

Ignoring her I go back to tea, and serve it up, shouting Jack back to the table.

"Why are you here?" JAck asks turning to Audrey, as he begins to eat.

"Because the justice system is shi…. stupid," She stops herself, realising she was away to swear in front of my 9 year old,.

"Audrey got into some trouble JAck so she's here for a while to learn how to deal with things better,"

"Sure," She mumbles, pushing peas around her plate and dropping her head down slightly, a scowl on her face.

 **Rossi POV**

The half an hour drive back to my house from the office is silent except the soft music playing from the radio. Her phone rings halfway through the drive, and after looking at the caller ID she is quick to answer it.

"FELIX! Hey what's up?" She says, the most chipper I have seen of her in the last 3 hours.

They talk for around 10 minutes before she hangs up, just as we pull into my long drive.

"Who was that?"

"My twin brother," She says, just as I stop the car.

Jumping out, she pulls cigarettes from her bag, and lights one straight away. Pulling out her suitcase, I head to the door, and wait there while she finishes her cigarette.

"Okay, through this door is the main room, the kitchen is over here, dining room, bathroom, conservatory, if you're going to smoke do it in there please, up the stairs, my bedroom, another bathroom, library, office a few spare bedrooms and this is your bedroom," I tell her, opening the door and placing the suitcase on the bed.

"What are you rich?"

"Pretty much yeah," I reply, " Now I was thinking we could make a nice frittata, so if you clean up we can do that,"

"I don't cook," She tells me, a look of horror on her face.

"You do now, down stairs in 10 minutes please,"

"Seriously you will be poisoned," She yells after me.

"I'm willing to take that risk," I shout back rolling my eyes.

She appears in the kitchen shortly, and leans against the counter.

Placing a chopping board in front of her, I pick up a small knife. "IF I give you this will you stab me?"

"For making me cook, most likely," She mutters.

Shaking my head, I place it on the board and hand her some veg and a packet of bacon before cracking some eggs and mixing them up.

Turning around after pouring it into the pan, I see Natalia attempting to cut 4 things at the same time, in a very dangerous way.

"What are you doing?"

"It's quicker this way," She replied, stabbing the knife down quickly.

"You're going to lose a finger, cut one thing at a time," I say, as she brings the knife down again.

"Calm down, I'm nearly finished," She says, a look of annoyance on her face.A few more dodgey chops and she puts the knife down, pushing it over to me, and I breath a sigh of relief.

Im to old for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. Im really sorry for lack of updating. Im struggling to find time to write in between work and college. I promise they will be updated in the next few weeks, but in my free time when i try to write im struggling to think of what to do for the stories. Any help would be useful for them.

A new Era- This is the one im struggling the most with. Ive got no idea how to write it now and am in danger of putting it un hiatis or handing it off to someone else who is interested.

Bad blood- Im not really struggling with this one its just trying to wite the sessions with the shrink that is taking time but this one is completely safe.

New Generation- This one im mildly struggling with. Ive got all the ideas down on what is going to happen but am now just trying to work out the timeline. Some of the characters I am struggling with as my co-writer was in charge of them but she is no longer involved with the story.

If anyone is able to offer any help at all with any of these story, be it ideas for the next chapter that will boot them into starting again or regretfully taking over ANE please pm, me.


End file.
